marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Super-Adaptoid (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly of the Phalanx, , , | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 210 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = None | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualSkinColour = Silver | UnusualSkinColour2 = (Variable) | CharRef = Avengers Assemble #1 | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Origin = Advanced Idea Mechanics (AIM) built the Adaptoid robot and incorporated a portion of a Cosmic Cube into it. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Gene Colan; Jack Kirby | First = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 82 | Quotation = I am now the Super-Adaptoid... a virtual one-man team of Avengers. | Speaker = Super-Adaptoid | QuoteSource = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 84 | HistoryText = Origin Originally simply the Adaptoid, the Super-Adaptoid was created by Advanced Idea Mechanics. It was built using Unstable Molecules and incorporated a portion of a Cosmic Cube into its design. First Mission On its first mission, the Adaptoid tried to replace Captain America. It initially disguised itself as Edwin Jarvis, and drugged the hero's coffee, which caused him to hallucinate about his time in World War II; however, the Adaptoid was then defeated by the Tumbler, who thought it to be the real Captain America. The real Captain America managed to get loose and defeat the Tumbler, and tie both his doppelganger and the intruder, then call the police. After turning the Tumbler over to the authorities, Jarvis helped Captain America take the bound Adaptoid to Goliath's lab until the other Avengers returned, but while imprisoned it adapted to all the Avengers' powers and adopted a form that was an amalgamation of all the Avengers' forms. The transformed Super-Adaptoid then freed itself and resumed its mission to destroy Captain America. The Super-Adaptoid attacked its target, soon overwhelmed the star-spangled hero, and then carried Captain America into the air in order to drop him to his death. After some resistance, Cap was unable to stop the android's ascension, but it still dropped him from a dangerous height into New York Harbor. Thinking Captain America was dead, the Super-Adaptoid returned to its masters; however, Cap had just barely survived his encounter thanks to the fact that he controlled his fall into the water. Encountering the X-Men Believing it had killed Captain America, the Super-Adaptiod went into hibernation in Westchester County. Eventually the presence of the X-Men and Mimic revived it, but when it tried to scan the Mimic to gain all of the X-Mens' powers at once, their copying powers cancelled each other out and both lost their acquired powers. Combating the Avengers Subsequent battles against the Avengers and Iron Man went poorly for the Super-Adaptoid. When the Super-Adaptoid encountered Captain Marvel, it copied his Nega-Bands, thus gaining access to the Negative Zone. Although it lost that battle, it later lured Captain America to the Negative Zone, but the Avengers, along with the Thing, captured it and imprisoned it beneath Avengers Mansion. Near-Omnipotence Later the Masters of Evil IV invaded the mansion and accidentally released the Super-Adaptoid. It changed its strategy and collected several other androids -- Machine Man, Sentry 459, Dragon Man, Awesome Andy, and TESS-One) -- to form the team Heavy Metal. They attacked the Avengers' Hydrobase, but the Super-Adaptoid's ultimate goal was to find Kubik, another product of a Cosmic Cube, and copy its powers. Almost omnipotent, it battled Captain America yet again, but could not overcome his indomitable will. Kubik eventually erased its new powers, removed the Super-Adaptoid's Cosmic Cube portion, and sent it back into hibernation. Targeting the Fantastic Four The Machinesmith briefly revived it, before Doctor Doom appropriated the Super-Adaptoid and sent it after the Fantastic Four. At the time, the Thing had lost his powers, so the Super-Adaptoid couldn't copy them, and with his mechanical substitutes, the Thing made short work of the android. Recruited by the New Enforcers Later, the New Enforcers recruited the Super-Adaptoid to battle Spider-Man. After another crack at Captain America, the Super-Adaptoid battled the Heroes for Hire and sustained heavy damage. Repaired by the Incredible Hulk Next, crime boss Devlin DeAngelo bought the Super-Adaptoid, and forced Bruce Banner to repair it, apparently unaware of Banner's propensity to become the Hulk. After facing the Hulk, the Super-Adaptoid murdered DeAngelo. Agent of the Phalanx The Super-Adaptoid eventually grew dissatisfied with humanity and left Earth to explore space. It came into contact with the Phalanx and was infected with the transmode virus, before being made into a Select. The Super-Adaptoid was tasked with tracking down the current Quasar, Phyla-Vell, and assimilating her; however, the Kree evaded the machine, until it finally caught up to her by massacring a sect of the Priests of Pama. Eventually, the Super-Adaptoid learned that Phyla was searching for the "savior" of the Kree who would oppose the Phalanx. It managed to trick Phyla into unleashing her quantum energy against it, enabling the Super-Adaptoid to create facsimiles of her Quantum Bands to follow the trail to the savior. When the Super-Adaptoid arrived on the planet where the savior was regenerating, it began to assimilate him; however, the savior was actively fighting against the machine. Phyla arrived in time and fought the Super-Adaptoid, reabsorbing a portion of the quantum energy that was previously stolen from her. She then played upon the Super-Adaptoid's inability to imagine, and ultimately defeated it. All-New, All-Different Marvel The Super-Adaptoid returned to Earth and was encountered by the latest version of the Avengers Unity Division. It was able to copy the powers of the Human Torch before, on a whim, Deadpool touched it barehanded. The Super-Adaptoid copied Deadpool's powers, but it also copied Deadpool's cancer and became overrun by the disease, killing the android's organic properties, an action that resulted in Wade being scolded for his reckless abandonment and leading Spider-Man to leave the team. Inspired by an attack from Project Green, Silk later took the Super-Adaptoid's remains to Earth-65 where Reed Richards converted it into shape-shifting armor, which she wore into battle against Cindy Moon; however, an EMP pulse from her Power Glove fried the armor's circuitry, forcing Spider-Woman to pry open the chest plate in order to free her. Robot Revolution The Super-Adaptoid resurfaced alive afterwards with a new form in the the wake of a pro-robots countermovement that emerged to fight the increased oppression suffered by artificial life forms across America by the hand of the government. During this conflict, the Super-Adaptoid joined the A.I. Army, a consolidation of this countermovement dedicated to fighting for their cause, often through terroristic means. | Powers = Power Mimicry: The Adaptoid could copy the powers, appearance, and equipment of any superpowered being in close proximity to it. It then became a duplicate of that being, visually indistinguishable from it. Given the opportunity, it could copy up to eight different beings at one time, combining their attributes in a seemingly random fashion, but all those attributes turned green. For instance, the Super-Adaptoid had green variations of Captain America's Shield, Thor's chest medallions, and Iron Man's ribbed armor. Bereft of the Cosmic Cube fragment that originally gave the android the means to duplicate powers, the manner by which it subsequently continued to copy superpowers was unknown. | Abilities = Only those it copied. | Strength = Variable | Weaknesses = The Adaptoid was only capable of copying powers it had witnessed. It had limited imagination, incapable of dreaming up complex imagery. Also, its computer brain could not cope with cosmic awareness, which caused an overload. | Equipment = Variable | Transportation = | Weapons = Variable | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * , a DC predecessor }} Category:Power Mimicry Category:Leaders Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics Technology Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Machinesmith Experiment Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Unstable Molecules Category:Cosmic Cube Enhanced Category:Adaptoids Category:Items Category:Unique Items Category:Battlesuits Category:Regeneration